


New Tattoos (why are they here?)

by musicsetsyoufree



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, camren forever, i love tattoos if you can't tell lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicsetsyoufree/pseuds/musicsetsyoufree
Summary: “You are showering one morning when you notice a tattoo on your body that you're quite sure you don't remember getting. What is it, how did you get it, and what does it mean?”OR: Camila gets a big shock and parties a lot





	New Tattoos (why are they here?)

**Author's Note:**

> used that prompt from somewhere, creds to whoever made it. Hope you like this story!:)

Camila lathered the shampoo all in her hair, and used the suds to wash the rest of her body. As she washed the back of her neck, pain shot through her body.

 

“Ow!” she yelled. Camila opened the shower door and turned halfway to look in the mirror. There was a black blob on her neck, suds covering half of it. The skin around it was red in irritation.

 

 _Holy fuck, why do I have a tattoo there??_ Camila thought, surprised and angered. She didn’t have any tattoos yet (or so she’d thought as of five minutes ago), and she had wanted her first to be special.

 

She rubbed off the suds and saw what was underneath: a dragonfly.

 

 

_Yesterday._

 

Camila Cabello was a senior in highschool. Highschool was almost over; two more months until she’d be free. She was daydreaming about how life would be after she was out when suddenly her best friend, Dinah Jane Hansen, burst into her room.

 

“HEY CAMILA,” Dinah said, her voice loud as always.

 

“Hey Dinah,” Camila said back, smiling at her friend’s inherent loudness. And the fact that she hadn’t even invited the Tongan girl to her house, but here she was.

 

“So there’s this party…” Dinah started, but immediately Camila shut her off.

 

“NO, Dinah, how many times have I told you?? I will NOT-”

 

“MILA, you aren’t getting out of this one! My birthday is coming up-”

 

“By _coming up_ do you mean in like three months?!”

 

“Same thing,” Dinah said airily, waving her hand like it didn’t matter. “Sis, it’s just _one_ party!”

 

“Dinah, really I don’t want to, seriou-”

 

“Mila, please please please?” Dinah begged. “I’ll… I’ll buy you lunch!"

 

“Sorry, I’m not really into you like that,” Camila replied, smirking.

 

“No, you got the hots for Lauren Jauregui,” Dinah countered. Camila immediately turned bright red.

 

“Shut up! I never said that!”

 

“Well the fact anytime she’s within a two mile radius of you, you watch her like she fucking set the moon and stars in the sky-”

 

“I’ve never done that!” Camila said quickly. “I- she’s- well- you see-”

 

“Okay, okay Walz, whatever you say,” Dinah backed down, smirking knowingly. “So you coming to the party or not? Lauren’ll be there, I’m sure.”

 

“Well, maybe. I guess. I mean, I guess I’m free-” Camila got out before Dinah started laughing.

 

“What?” Camila asked defensively. Dinah finally managed to stop laughing for a second to get out, “You’re-” she wheezed “-so _fucking_ whipped for her-”

 

“Who’s whipped for who?” said a voice. Camila whipped her head up and saw Normani Kordei, one of her other best friends.

 

“Nothing, I don’t know what Dinah is-”

 

“Oh, is this about Lauren?” Normani asked bluntly, taking in the sight of their tallest friend struggling to breathe from laughing so hard.

 

“WHAT!” Camila shouted, “How does _everyone_ know for god's sake?!!”

 

“You’re pretty obvious, Walz,” Dinah said.

 

“So, we gonna party later?” Normani asked innocently.

 

“ARGHHH!”

 

\---

 

The loud music emanating from the house hit Camila before anything else. Her, Dinah, Normani, and Ally were all in the car, pulling up to the party street. Camila was scrolling through Instagram on her phone, but could still hear perfectly fine.

 

“Guys, we’re underage though,” Camila whined. She was not in the party mood.

 

“Shut it, you idiot! It’s not like we haven’t done this before,” Dinah said, laughing.

 

“Actually, I haven’t,” Ally piped up from the back. She was so sweet and innocent; Camila couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Cheer up, loser,” Normani ordered. “We’re all gonna get drunk, we deserve it.”

That much was true. The whole last week, Lucy Vives and her gang had been targeting them for their weekly bullying. Finding a new group every week and tormenting its members was a favorite of Lucy and Co.

 

Lauren Jauregui was normally in Lucy Vives’s group, but that week they hadn’t seen her there.

 

“It’s cuz of _you,_ Mila, she luuuuurves you too!” Normani had said, far to loud for Camila’s liking, as they had trudged to history class. Camila had made sure to punch Mani in the arm for that.

 

“OUT!” Dinah yelled, startling Camila out of her thoughts. “I’m gonna find some guy to bang-”

 

“EW we don’t need to hear that!” Ally shouted, covering her ears. _Bless her and her Christian ass_ , Camila thought, smiling.

 

Finally, the four best friends entered the party house. It was 7:30, already dark out, and the music was only cranking louder. Camila felt bad for the neighbors; it must be terrible living with constant loud parties echoing into the night.

 

They settled down in the kitchen. Dinah grabbed drinks for her and the others. Camila, having only been drunk twice before, tried to refrain from drinking too much. Those killer headaches after were _so_ not worth it.

 

For the next half an hour, Camila nursed her one cup of alcohol, intent on watching Dinah grind on random strangers.

 

But then Camila saw Lauren Jauregui, dancing her ass off to the music. Lauren was obviously already drunk, a drink in one hand and laughing at something someone was saying to her.

 

 _Lucy Vives_ , Camila thought, taking a second look at Lauren’s friend. The brown-haired girl, attractive enough to be a supermodel, was moving closer to Lauren. Her long-time crush didn’t seem to notice, didn’t seem interested.

 

As Lucy started to invade Lauren’s space, Camila decided she was going to intervene. She had just started on her second drink, so she downed the whole thing in two gulps. Immediately, the room became a little fuzzier.

 

She stumbled a little on her way towards Lauren and Lucy, who was continuing to flirt with Lauren. Camila would not allow that to happen, no _way_.

 

Lurching forward unsteadily, Camila crashed right into Lucy, sending them both sprawling to the floor.

 

“Bitch, what the fuck!” Lucy yelled, pushing the smaller girl off of her. The taller, supermodel of a girl clambered up, swaying.

 

Camila smiled, dazed, and just a _little_ drunk. “Oh, whoopsie, my bad.”

 

“Annoying little fuc-” Lucy muttered before cutting herself off. “Lauren, I’m going upstairs, you coming?”

 

“Uh, I think I’ll stay down here a while longer,” Lauren replied, taking another drink from the red plastic cup in her hand. She didn’t seem to notice or care that she was blowing Lucy off.

 

Lucy, huffing angrily, turned around and stalked upstairs.

 

“Here,” Lauren said, offering a hand to Camila.

 

“You’re- you’re talking to me?” Camila stuttered, accepting the hand up.

 

“Uh, yeah, why? Do you want me to go away?” Lauren asked, sounding a little hurt.

 

“No, no, of course not Lolo,” Camila said, starting to slur. It didn’t help that an antsy boy eyeing her ass had just handed her another drink, which she was already half through.

 

Lauren smiled at the nickname. “Camila-”

 

“You’re so pretty,” Camila mumbled, tearing her gaze from Lauren’s green eyes, and downing the rest of the drink.

 

“Thanks, you are too,” Lauren said, blushing.

 

“Your lips look so…” Camila trailed off, her drunken state not allowing her to focus.

 

“Kissable?” Lauren offered, looking at the shorter girl.

 

Camila’s eyes snapped back to Lauren’s. “Yeah,” she breathed.

 

“Why don’t you kiss them then?” the green eyed girl teased.

 

Before she’d even finished her sentence, suddenly Camila had her hands on Lauren’s neck and jaw, kissing her forcefully. The drink which had previously been in her hand had fallen to the ground, spilling alcohol all over the ground. But neither girl really cared.

 

Camila pulled away to gasp for breath, and then pulled the taller girl into her, kissing Lauren even harder.

 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that for,” Camila whispered into Lauren’s lips.

 

“Let’s get out of here,” Lauren mumbled back.

 

 

_That’s where Camila’s memory failed her._

 

She’d woken up in her house, alone and cold, in her bed. Her parents were out of town. She’d taken an advil to deal with the pounding headache, then jumped right into the shower to clear her head.

 

Camila stepped out of the shower, dried herself off, and donned underwear, booty shorts, and a loose _The 1975_ T-shirt.

 

She was just getting to her bedroom door to go downstairs when it opened in front of her. A dark haired girl walked in.

 

“Lauren?!” Camila gasped. _What was she doing here?_

 

“Yeah, babe?”

 

“Wait- I don’t understand- what the h-”

 

“Camz, calm down,” Lauren said in a patronizing voice.

 

“Sorry,” Camila mumbled. “But- I just- I don’t remember what happened.”

 

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

 

“Umm.. You said ‘let’s get out of here’ I think,” Camila recalled.

 

“Oh, well after that, we did the dirty, then decided we’re soulmates,” Lauren said, her memory surprisingly good for having drunk so much. Camila blushed. “Then we went and got matching tattoos.”

 

Lauren turned around and pulled back her hair. A matching dragonfly tattoo was also on the back of her neck.

 

Camila smiled. “Well, I guess I’ll just tell you the truth... I’ve literally had a crush on you since freshman year.”

 

“Wow!” Lauren exclaimed. “I’ve liked you since the beginning of this year, when we shared that math class.”

 

“Glad you’re still here,” Camila said. At least the older Cuban hadn’t left right away.

 

“You’re too cute for me to leave,” Lauren said, reaching out and giving the younger senior a warm hug.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Camila mumbled into the green eyed girl’s hair.

 

“You’re the beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Lauren whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and kudos xx
> 
> -jess


End file.
